


Reforming Frisk

by estiepie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, Jail, Law Enforcement, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prison, Who Killed Toriel, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estiepie/pseuds/estiepie
Summary: Toriel is dust. The underground is outraged. Frisk confesses. But Sans knows better.In a Post-Pacifist timeline, locked in prison at the foot of Mt. Ebott, and with the help of Papyrus and Undyne, Sans must find out the truth before it's too late.
Kudos: 14





	1. Prelude - Our 'Happy' Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is copyrighted by Toby Fox. Reforming Frisk will be updated every two weeks, depending on the schedule.

The world is ruled by two races: Humans, and Monsters. One day, war strikes out between the races, and monsters are defeated. Using powerful magic, the humans seal the monsters underground.

Many, many years pass.

A young human climbs Mt. Ebott, a mountain with a terrible legend. Those who dare venture it will disappear. She wakes in the Underground, befriends the monsters therein, and after much struggle, breaks the magic sealing them in.

She lives with the monsters on the Surface, becoming the Ambassador to Humans. Humanity accepts monsterkind again, and all appears well.

Then.

Toriel, the past Queen of the Underground, dies in a tragic accident.

Frisk confesses that she’s the reason for Toriel’s death, that she is guilty.

When Frisk is put to trial in the judgement hall for a second time, sans asks for the details of her crime. Her lips remain sealed. There are no witnesses and only one piece of evidence: the torn sleeve of Toriel’s delta rune robe, and the undeniable increase in Frisk’s LV.

Sans can see something is off in Frisk’s eyes, but without supportive evidence to prove her innocence, he passes off her verdict as guilty. But also mentions to the King that they don’t have the full story,

The monsters are in uproar at the loss of their Queen, and demand justice to be given.

King Asgore makes the difficult decision to imprison Frisk for a time. The Humans gift him a prison outside of the city, nestled in the mountains and at the foot of Mt. Ebott.

The King asks his three most trusted subjects to look over the child there, to discover the truth, and to restore the balance within Frisk again. They agree without hesitation, both for their King and for their dear human friend.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk discovers the monsters' meaning of friendship is stronger than even the gravest of mistakes.

“HUMAN!”

Frisk jolts, colliding with the concrete floor, the blanket still clutched in her hands. The light in the hall is blinding white, burning her eyes. Her breath is short, pained, only easing when a shadow passes over her.

It’s Papyrus, still wearing the clashing red scarf despite the pressed, navy uniform. His one hand is propped against the cell door, the other is reaching toward her.

Frisk shrinks back, her voice barely managing a whisper. “Don’t touch me.”

Papyrus’s smile falters, and he pulls his hand away. “MY APOLOGIES, HUMAN FRISK. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU. I MERELY WISHED TO ASSIST YOU; YOU FELL OUT OF BED.”

Frisk eyes him warily, the thudding of her heart in her ears.

Papyrus tries a reassuring smile. “HUMAN, I AM HERE TO ESCORT YOU TO BREAKFA—”

“I’m not hungry,” Frisk says quickly.

Papyrus gives a sympathetic look. “I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU’RE CONFUSED, HUMAN FRISK. BUT ADJUSTING TO YOUR NEW LIFE HERE MEANS FOLLOWING THE SCHEDULE. AND RIGHT NOW, IT’S TIME TO EAT. WE CAN’T HAVE YOU GETTING BETTER ON AN EMPTY STOMACH.”

He puffs out his chest, his scarf sweeping up dramatically. “PLUS, WHO COULD REFUSE A PLATE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ SPAGHETTI?”

Frisk opens her mouth to refuse again when a low growl escapes her tummy.

“TINY HUMAN, WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?” He leans in, eyeing the room suspiciously while whispering, “IS IT THE WHITE DOG AGAIN?”

“nah paps, the kid’s got a _tum_ -my of trouble for us.”

Sans appears beside his brother in a matching uniform, untucked, and pink slippers. He’s winking.

“PLEASE BROTHER, NO PUNS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING. AND FIX YOUR SHIRT.” Papyrus says, pointing with his hands angrily.

“c’mon paps, at least let me enjoy my _tall tails_ —”

“SANS! ENOUGH OF YOUR PUNS!”

Sans holds up his hands. “aw, but paps, the kid loves ‘em,” he eyes Frisk, “don’t ya, kid?”

“Punks!” Undyne shouts over the intercom. “Get in here, breakfast is getting cold!”

Frisk hastily stands, brushing off her orange jumpsuit before shuffling past the brothers. A hand stops her, and Sans looks at her slyly.

“hold up, kid, “ he says, “you’re not usually so quiet… what’s up?”

”N-nothing.”

His eyes go dark, and he tilts his head pointedly. “try again.”

Frisk’s breath catches. “I—look at how I’m dressed. I just—you guys aren’t acting any different since Toriel… mm…”

Sans looks at her crumpled face, light slowly returning to his sockets.

“kid, why would we act any different to our friend? right, paps?”

Papyrus smiles brightly, “RIGHT BROTHER!”

Papyrus ushers Frisk to follow down the hall as he speaks. “HUMAN FRISK, YOU ARE OUR BEST FRIEND, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY TREATS HIS BEST FRIENDS WITH LOVE AND SPAGHETTI.”

Frisk shuffles beside him, “You—are you sure?”

Papyrus hovers his keycard on a console, and the cellblock door slides open. “OF COURSE HUMAN FRISK. IT’S THIS WAY TO THE CAFETERIA—I SPENT ALL MORNING MAKING BREAKFAST FOR YOU. IT’S SPAGHETTI MADE WITH LOVE.”

Frisk takes in the cafeteria, a few rows of gray tables with benches. There’s a kitchen with a glass screen at the left wall, and a large, empty area with more doors to the right.

Her shoulders soften. “Spaghetti, uh, sounds nice.”

“REALLY, HUMAN FRISK?” Papyrus says excitedly, “OH, THIS IS FANTASTIC. I KNEW YOU WOULDN’T REFUSE!”

Sans’ grin widens. “smart move, kid. my bro is a b _one_ -afide chef, after all.”

“SANS!”

\---

Frisk sits at a cafeteria table, her face pulled in reflexively. In front of her is a plate of nearly finished spaghetti.

Papyrus is staring with his elbows propped up from across the table. “THAT PASSIONATE EXPRESSION—SANS, YOU WERE RIGHT. THE HUMAN REALLY DOES LOVE MY COOKING.”

Sans is sitting on the right side of the human, absent-mindedly nursing a bottle of ketchup. He chuckles, “‘course bro, you’re so cool.”

Frisk manages a few more mouthfuls before pausing. She shoots them an ashamed glance.

“Why are you having breakfast with me?”

Papyrus is confused. “WELL, WHY WOULDN’T WE HAVE BREAKFAST WITH OUR FRIEND?”

Frisk shakes her head. “Guards do like what Undyne is doing,” she says, gesturing at Undyne behind security glass at the cellblock entrance. She has her feet kicked up on the desk, flipping through a clipboard.

“Behind the glass, not sitting at the same table as criminals.”

“THAT’S SO SILLY, HUMAN. HOW COULD I MAKE SURE YOU’RE ENJOYING MY SPAGHETTI IF I WERE READING A CLIPBOARD? NO, FRIENDS HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER.”

Her head hangs, “I’m... guys, I don’t think I’m your friend.”

Sans stares at her a moment before smirking, tugging the walkie stuck to his breast pocket, “undyne, we got a 10-33 in the lunchroom, I repeat, a 10-33, over.”

The response they get is the clattering of a clipboard and one of the doors smashing open.

“Punk!” Undyne shouts, warden coat flapping around her in her brazen glory. “On your feet!”

Frisk stares wide-eyed, engulfed by Undyne’s shadow. Sans snickers behind a skeletal hand and Frisk spins on him, “What did you tell her?”

Sans gives a sly grin. “dunno, kid, but ya might wanna get ready. here she comes.”

Frisk turns to see Undyne over her, arms folded, eye glinting. “Punk…”

She’s pulled off her seat by two scaled hands, hoisted above Undyne’s head. “Listen when the warden gives you an order, punk!”

With a ‘Ngyaaaaah’, Undyne smashes the front door open, sunlight flooding Frisk’ eyes. Undyne runs into a field of grass, a tall double fence on all sides. With a toss, Frisk tumbles into the grass. She lifts a hand, pulling her limbs in defensively.

Undyne’s face steps into the sunlight as she towers over Frisk. “Now you listen here, Frisk! While the King’s put me in charge, I’m gonna lay out some ground rules.”

She holds a finger up. “Rule one: None of this no-friend garbage. It’ll make Papyrus cry, and if that happens,” She crushes her knuckles in a fist, “I’ll kill you.”

Frisk stares up at Undyne, fingers shaking, breathing stressed.

Undyne watches her for a moment, then pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

She plants one knee, “Sorry, Frisk. I, uh, think I got carried away. You know how passionate I get, right?”

Frisk tensely watches her before giving a slow nod.

Undyne sighs, “I don’t know what’s changed, I used to throw you off bridges and you wouldn’t even blink an eye…

“Maybe some time well-spent here with friends will help you. You and I… we’re still besties, right?”

Frisk’s eyes go wide for a moment before she looks away grimly.

Undyne frowns, standing back up. “Well, lucky for you, it’s yard time. And nothing invigorates the spirit more than 100 laps around the fence yelling about how great you are.”

She turns her head, “Papyrus!”

Papyrus is by the Warden’s side, guard uniform swapped for a jogger’s headband and track suit. “READY, MISS UNDYNE!”

Frisk looks toward the worn dirt track around the fence as she gets to her feet, steadying herself.

Undyne grabs Frisk’s shoulder before they start, “One more—”

Her hand yanks back when Frisk starts hyperventilating, eyes shining with tears.

“Whoa, whoa, what is it? Am I that scary?”

Frisk hastily wipes her face, voice quivering, “It’s n-nothing. I just—it’s nothing…”

The warden purses her scaled lips. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

An uneasy pause passes between them as Frisk sniffles, rubbing her face on her sleeve before forcing a slow breath.

Undyne scratches the back of her head. “Don’t make a habit of lying, punk. It’s your first day here, so I’ll let it slide. I have just one other rule for you. Okay?”

Frisk pauses, then gives a nod.

Undyne nods back, “It’s easy, simple. Hard to forget. Jailbreaking? Big no.”

“Jailbreaking?”

“Yeah, trying to escape. It’s a criminal offence.”

A glint in Frisk’s wet eyes, which she covers up with a quick cough. “Uh, ahm, okay.”

Undyne narrows her eyes suspiciously, then sighs and waves her hand, walking away. “They’re all yours, Papyrus. Have at it.”

Papyrus starts to jog, “COME ALONG, FRISK. GET THOSE FEET MOVING AND REPEAT AFTER ME: I AM GREAT!”

Frisk jogs after Papyrus. “I am, uh, great.”

“ALMOST! LIKE THIS: I AM GREAT!”

Frisk scrunches her face in, “I am great!”

“THERE YOU GO, HUMAN. AGAIN!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a promise between freedom and forgiveness. Can she keep it?

A week in, and the King’s plan makes no progress. The human, instead of bonding more with her guardians, fantasizes about escaping. One evening during dinner, she wipes down her metal fork with a napkin and silently slips it into her inventory.

Hours tick on that night, tossing and turning in bed until finally, she works up the courage to break the fork. Using the pieces, she coerces the lock of her cell door to open.

Life returns to her face as she steps out of her cell. Bravely, she steals one, two, three steps down the hall. No alarms, no one here to see her transgression. She allows herself a small, relieved smile, training her eyes on the small, glowing lights by the cell block gate. 

With the lights dim, the once-familiar hallway is shrouded by yawning darkness. Frisk’s breath catches and she stares. She saw something move. A shadow. Blinking hard, she squints to see it again, but can only pick out the edges of the neighbouring cells.

Holding her breath, straining her ears for any sound, she inches toward the cell block gate.

“ya lost, kiddo?”

Frisk yelps, spinning around to see Sans a breath behind her, hands in his pockets and head tilted to the side. He has a crooked smile on his face.

Frisk falters, “Sans-- I-I can explain...”

Sans chuckles. “don’t worry, kid. i won’t tell undyne…” he eyes her knowingly, “if you tell me how you got out.”

She stammers, stumbling back. “Uh, well… P-p-papyrus forgot to lock my cell door… aa-a-and I just wanted to stretch my l-legs a...a…”

Sans’s smile is pulled into a flat line as he steps forward. “kid… i may be a bit of a bonehead, but let’s not kid ourselves.”

The warmth rushes from the room as his voice drops to a dangerous note.

“why don’t ya try again.”

Frisk’s clammy, shaking hands betray her, and she drops the broken fork. The pieces echo like glass shattering on the floor, and her face flushes.

Sans cooly clicks on a flashlight, pointing it at the ground. “oh, whaddya know. an old-fashioned lock-pick. i read about these once, a good prison break tool.”

Frisk’s heart painfully skips a beat, and she buries her face in her hands. Meaningless words burn on her tongue, but she knows it’s not enough. Not for the Judge.

She can feel his cold stare, “pick them up. they’re yours, aren’t they?”

Tears pricking her eyes, she scrapes the metal bits off the floor.

Sans holds out his hand. “give them to me.”

She stares at the freedom in her hand, and slowly, hands her freedom over. Maybe he’d forgive her.

He gives the pick a small toss in the air, then pockets them.

“now you can relax, kiddo. hard part’s over.”

“You’re… not angry?” 

“judging by how you look, i don’t need to give you a bad time.” he says, “besides, the first is free.”

Frisk’s eyes widen. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“i won’t, so long as we don’t have a conversation like this again. capisce?”

“...yeah.”

“good. now, off to bed with ya.” Sans nods down the hall.

He walks back with her, opening the cell door expectantly. She stares warily at the door before walking in, not bearing to watch it swing shut behind her. The click of the lock dashes the last of her hope.

“goodnight, kid.” Sans says.

“...Goodnight.”

Frisk waits for Sans’ soft footfalls to fade away before she lets her emotions fall as silent tears, rolling down her cheeks.

\---

“Sans!”

The door smashes open as Undyne marches into the security room, her mouth pulled into an angry line. She folds her arms at the sleeping skeleton, head resting in the crook of his elbow at the desk.

“Sans, wake up!”

The eye lights return to his sockets as he raises his head, “mm... hey. what's up?”

“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me, Sans. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you on your walkie for the past five minutes. It’s my turn to take a shift, but on my way, I saw the logs. The human’s cell opened 46 minutes ago.”

She looks up at the screens covering the wall, finding the one with the feed from the cell block. Frisk can be seen in one of the cells, wrapped up in a blanket, innocently asleep.

Her eyes narrow at him, “You know anything about that?”

Sans spins his chair to face Undyne, leaning back with a thoughtful expression, “hmm… nope.”

“You were the only guard on duty, how could you miss something like that?”

“dunno, maybe i was just bone-tired.”

Undyne slaps a hand to her forehead. “Sans, you can’t be missing stuff like this. It’s important,” she says, “don’t let me catch you asleep at your post again.”

“roger that, bass.”

Undyne gives an irritated look before flipping out her phone. “Get outta here, I gotta make a phone call.”

“to who? ain’t alphys sleepin’?”

“No Sans, to those humans. I’m upgrading Frisk’s security to make sure what happened earlier, doesn’t happen again.”

Sans closes his eyes and shrugs, “heh, okay.”

Undyne fiddles with her phone, raising it to her ear before glancing at Sans. “Hey, are you su--”

She’s alone in the room.

Her face flips back and forth before she shakes her head, muttering, “I could have sworn he was just here. I just… that bag of bones is hiding something, I know it.”


	4. Made To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk discovers that purity of spirit is superior to her own well-attempted cleverness.

“Don’t let go of my hand!”

The rain is streaming down, mixing with tears.

“I’m-- I’m slipping.” Sharp inhale. “I’m gonna pull you u-up, just--”

A clap of thunder.

“N-no, what are you--n-nnngh!”

Stones and wet earth tumble down into darkness.

“Don’t let go, please!”

The sound of soaked cloth tearing at the seams. In the brilliance of lightning, her hands are empty of everything except a wet, purple sleeve.

“MOM!”

THUMP!

Frisk is panting, a squirming mess of blanket and limbs on the cold cement floor. Unbidden tears spring from her eyes, and she muffles a sob. The dream-- it’s just a dream-- just a dream.

Eventually returning to her bed, sleep does not come to Frisk again that night. Just fitful tossing and turning.

\---

Sans stares at Frisk from across the cafeteria table, a bonebrow raised. She hasn’t touched her breakfast - fruit cake and golden flower tea.

“feeling alright there, kiddo? I thought the king’s tea was your favourite.”

Frisk studies the tea, feeling his gaze on her. “...It is...”

A sigh, then the sound of shifting cloth as Sans walks around to her. Frisk watches him stoop down, white eye lights stern. She quickly looks away, fidgeting with the tea cup.

“kiddo… look at me for a sec.” he says.

“I… I can’t.”

“heh. you know better. c'mon.”

Frisk grimaces, facing him. It only takes half a second for Sans to see the guilt in her eyes.

“kid… remember what we talked about the other night?”

Her eyes run to the teacup. “Uh. Yup. Paps, uh… where is Papyrus?”

“you’re changing the subject.”

“I said I remember.”

“so… is there anything you wanna say, or give me”--he winks--”before you get a bad time?”

Wordlessly, Frisk opens her inventory and passes over an unbroken fork.

Sans holds the fork for a moment, “kiddo… i dunno why ya wanna leave. You have friends here, good food, and a good life.

“And if you left… paps would really miss ya. Ya know he talks about ya all the time?”

Sans pockets the fork, eyes staring lazily toward the courtyard door. Papyrus is outside, running to and fro with panels and bundles of cables.

“look at him. he’s making a puzzle for ya as we speak.”

Sans nods matter-of-factly. “yeah, he’d be worried sick if you left. And that kind of stress for my bro, ya know…”

He looks back toward her, eyes hollow. “I w o u l d n ‘ t e a s i l y f o r g i v e .”

Frisk shivers, wide-eyed, words on her tongue coming out like a terrified squeak.

Sans watches her before winking, “relax kid, i’m just kiddin’.”

He stands, tucking his hands in his pockets. “when you’re finished, why doncha come join us outside?”

Frisk looks down at her tea while Sans walks away, her heart frantically beating.

She pokes at breakfast when she hears Undyne. The warden is holding a door open for two human technicians. Frisk notices the plexiglass panels and kits in their hands as they walk behind Undyne to the cell block.

As Undyne opens the cell block gate, her suspicious eye bears down on Frisk, and Frisk sputters on a piece of cake.

Frisk hides a red face behind her cup, attempting to sip some tea.

It's freezing cold.

\---

“HUMAN, YOU’RE JUST IN TIME!” Papyrus looks up from his work, laying in the last panel. Sans is beside him, lying in the grass, eyes closed.

Off on one side of the grass field, Papyrus has constructed a platform full of small squares, and bundles of wires leading to an open electric box. Some squares have marks of white paint on them.

Frisk stands across from Papyrus, and he proudly explains that this maze will require the greatest cunning and wit the human has ever displayed.

A few zaps later, Frisk deliberates while retracing her steps to the beginning. This maze is nothing like the one in Snowdin. Papyrus sees the struggle in her eyes and smiles.

“I KNOW JUST THE THING TO MAKE THIS EASIER FOR YOU, HUMAN FRISK.”

Papyrus walks through the maze, not noticing the prints he leaves on the panels as he walks past Frisk to the cafeteria. He has a gloved hand raised.

“I WILL BE RIGHT BACK HUMAN, YOU KEEP TRYING. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT.”

Frisk watches Papyrus go, then turns to see Sans. He’s asleep.

She swallows hard, eyes trained on the electric box. Out of the two fences surrounding the courtyard, only the outer one was electrified. If her idea worked, maybe she wouldn’t need any more forks.

She snaps off a red switch in the electrical box, and a dull beep sounds. A warning system for the guards. Her eyes snap to Sans, still peacefully asleep. 

Scrambling, Frisk climbs the first fence with ease. The second, she touches - no shock. Digging her shoes into the wire, she scales the larger fence, scratching against the barbed wire at the top. She manages to swing a foot over.

“HUMAN! OH MY GOD!”

She whips her head around. Papyrus has his hands pressed against his head, two Nice Creams thrown to the sides.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME DOWN FROM THE FENCE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!”

Frisk panics and loses her footing, falling to the ground on the other side. Her whole weight lands on a twisted ankle. She hears a pop sound, and pain shoots up her leg.

“OH MY GOD, HUMAN?!” Papyrus says, running up to the fence. 

Frisk lets out a gasping cry, struggling to her feet.

Papyrus clicks a button on his walkie, “BROTHER! MISS UNDYNE! THE HUMAN IS HURT!”

The radio crackles, and Undyne barks on the other line. “Papyrus! What’s your location?”

“WE’RE IN THE COURTYARD. THEY'RE HOPPING TOWARD THE TREES. I MUST STOP THEM BEFORE THEY DO FURTHER HARM TO THEIR INJURIES.”

“Frisk is… ESCAPING?” Undyne roars. “Catch that punk, Papyrus!”

\---

Frisk limps from one tree to the next, using as much cover as possible. Her progress is slow, her ankle is burning—putting any weight on it causes tears in her eyes. Through cloudy eyes she sees a gravel road and turns away from it, hoping to lose her pursuit in thicker trees.

Papyrus calls out her name in the forest. The trees aren’t dense enough. She’s sure orange stands out easily against green and brown.

Frisk hobbles a few more steps.

“HUMAN? IS THAT YOU?” Papyrus sounds alarmingly close.

Frisk holds her breath, looking up. Maybe she’ll try climbing the tree. Using her good foot and her hands, she pulls herself up to the lowest branch. And then the next, until she’s high up in the branches, limbs bending under her weight.

“UM, UNDYNE HAS ASKED ME TO SAY THAT THE LONGER YOU STAY OUT HERE, THE MORE ANGRY SHE WILL BE.”

Frisk pictures Undyne’s intense face, and swallows hard.

“PLEASE COME OUT, HUMAN FRISK. I PROMISE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL KEEP YOU SAFE.”

The terrible, heart-wrenching sound of a branch snapping below her weight. 

“Oh no.”

Her hands grasp for anything to keep herself up, but it’s no good. The air rushes past her as she screams, eyes tightly closed.

She falls into soft arms, perfectly catching her. Papyrus is smiling, slightly out of breath.

“DO NOT FEAR HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAUGHT YOU.” Papyrus says. “AND I SHALL RETURN YOU HOME SAFELY.”

Frisk looks up at him, smirking despite herself. “Did you, uh, just say a pun?”

“I DID?”

“Caught.”

“...DON’T TELL SANS.”

Frisk lets out a tight giggle, then winces. 

Papyrus notices, adjusting the little Frisk in his arms. “WE CAN’T HAVE YOU WALKING ON YOUR FOOT, SO I SHALL CONTINUE TO CARRY YOU. AND WHEN WE ARRIVE WE’LL GIVE YOUR FOOT THE MEDICAL ATTENTION IT NEEDS, OKAY?”

Frisk flushes, worry in her face. But Papyrus smiles at her again and simply begins to walk. The rhythm is soothing, her foot’s pain eases. 

“Okay, Papyrus…” she says, her eyes growing heavy.


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans are over! But will Frisk be able to keep her secret intact, or will Sans finally find out the truth?

She inhales deeply.

The aroma is tantalizing. Golden fried potato wedges, salt, and the light seasoning of ketchup.

Comforting. Just like the colour of warm wood and glittering bottles reflecting the light of the fire elemental, Grillby. She sees him across the bar, shining a cup. And beside her, a familiar presence.

“so, you’ve met my bro, papyrus. he’s pretty cool, right?”

Frisk smiles, dipping a fry in ketchup. “Yes.”

Sans grins. ”well, you’d be too if you wore that outfit. He never takes it off, except for when he washes it. and by that, i mean he wears it in the shower.”

Frisk laughs. “Sounds like Papyrus.”

Sans chuckles, then his eye lights flicker to the wall. “uh, kid…”

“do ya mind if i _grill_ ya on a few questions?”

They both burst out laughing, light-hearted noise filling the bar.

Frisk nods, “Yes, uh, I’ll answer my best.”

Sans closes his eyes, then looks at her knowingly. “judging by your expression, it looks like you’re having a bad time.”

Frisk’s voice catches in her throat. The warmth is gone, replaced by cold cement walls. She looks down and sees jail orange bleeding out of her purple-striped sweater.

“Sans, I—” She looks up, Sans eye lights inches away from her. A shadow darkens his face.

“do you think I’ll forgive you this time?”

...

Frisk wakes to bright lights and the smell of sterile equipment. Empty gurneys run along the wall beside her with medical machines, and in front of her is a closed, steel door. She sits up, jostling metal as she tries to move. Looking down, a tight handcuff locks her to the gurney.

The door slams open. Undyne walks in, teeth bared. “Punk, you better be ready to explain yourself.”

Papyrus winces, appearing behind her. “PERHAPS, A LITTLE NICER, UNDYNE? AFTER ALL, NOTHING IS QUITE AS RESTFUL AS A NAP IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ ARMS.”

Undyne growls, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “Papyrus, Frisk just broke the rules and escaped. The _one_ thing I told them to not do.”

Sans speaks up as they stand around Frisk’s gurney. “ _tibia_ fair, paps did say they didn’t resist _a-rest_.”

Papyrus and Undyne facepalm in unison.

“BROTHER, PLEASE,” Papyrus says.

Frisk, however, giggles, earning stares from her guardians.

Papyrus’s surprise turns into a full-blown smile. “HUMAN FRISK! YOU SOUND HAPPY,” he puts a hand on his broad chest, “NYEH-HEH-HEH, NO ONE CAN BE UNHAPPY IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

Sans looks up at Papyrus. “you’re so cool, bro.”

Undyne stares, then sighs, hands moving to her hips. “Okay, punk. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t have you mopping the entire jail for the next year.”

Frisk looks down, struggling for words.

“I, uh… well.” Her eyes hover over to Sans. “I don’t wanna be in trouble with you. With any of you.”

Frisk rubs the back of her head, staring shying at the warden. “Undyne. I think you’re really cool. I just got uh, scared.”

Undyne folds her arms. “Of what? Three of your best friends?”

“Yeah.”

“... You’re not convincing me,” Undyne says, eyes drawing out in a thin line. 

“But it’s true. It’s not that I want to escape. I just… I just can’t…” Frisk says, sweating as her hands fidget.

“Can’t what, kid?” Undyne says.

“...”

“You want me to make that two years of mopping?”

Frisk’s face goes white. “N-no! I, uh. It’s just—I’m scared of messing up, of losing your respect. And I feel like the longer I’m here, the more you’ll begin to see the real me… and hate me for it. I can’t stand it, so I used a fork—I, uh, I mean—“

“A… fork?”

Frisk’s head drops, and she sucks in a staggering breath.

“Undyne… I… I…” She begins to shake, eyes welling up. “I’ve escaped before. S-sans… sans knows...”

Undyne shoots Sans an angry look, before looking at the shivering human. “Kid, hey… relax. You’re uh, you’re not in trouble. I just…” She rubs the back of her neck, looking for words.

“I’m upset at Sans for not telling me, but I’m really proud of you, ya know? You came clean, even though I can tell you’re really scared. That takes guts.” Undyne says, pounding her fist on her chest.

“So, don’t sweat it, Frisk. We’re still besties. As your Warden, I have to teach you a lesson about rules. But!” She holds up a finger, “I’m not gonna go hard on ya.”

“You… you mean it?” Frisk asks quietly.

“Not on a patient. C’mon, what kind of warden do you take me for? Your ankle is in rough shape and I want you to heal quickly so you can do laps with Papyrus again. Alright?”

Undyne turns, eyes bearing on Sans pointedly before addressing the skeletons. “You two keep an eye on Frisk. I’m going to make some food.”

Papyrus lights up, “OH, CAN I COME ALONG? I WANT TO HELP.”

“Hmmm. Alright, Papyrus. Sans, you look after the kid. We’ll be back.”

The door swings shut, and Sans eyes flick over to Frisk. She looks away, rubbing her face in her hands.

“Are… are you in trouble because of me?” she asks slowly.

Sans doesn’t answer right away, instead, he pulls up a chair and sits beside Frisk. “i think that question would suit you more than me, kid.”

Frisk gives him a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“heh. well. for you, you’re right about the first part.” He says ominously.

Frisk begins to feel a sinking feeling in her chest. “I’m uh, not following.”

“well, you know what they say about promises?”

“Where are you going with this, Sans?"

Sans’ sockets turn hollow. His voice is barely a whisper. “there’s not much point in keeping a broken promise.”

The guilt from her dream swells in octaves. Frisk sweats, holding up her hands, pleading. “I… I can make it better. I just—”

“no kid. you made it perfectly clear. you don’t wanna be here. you don’t wanna be with us. and maybe… maybe you’re right.”

Fresh tears start to bead in her eyes. “Sans… that’s not what I mean. You, Papyrus and Undyne mean the world to me. I would never hurt you.”

“yet you hurt tori?”

“I didn’t—I mean, I—”

“it was out of a moment’s frustration—“

“Never! I would never do that!” She cried.

“so there was someone else involved?”

The detective’s light shines on Frisk, and she’s helpless. “I..I—“

Sans presses, knowing he’s right. “someone else got involved, and left you in a situation you couldn't fix.”

“Please,” Frisk says, “if they find out you know, t-they’ll…”

Sans leans forward, voice hard. “who's they?”

“I…”

“who, frisk.”

“Sans, I—“

“tell. me. who.”

“I, I can't.” Frisk whimpers, hiding her face in her hands, ragged breathing through her teeth.

Sans watches her with a grim expression, then leans back, “okay kiddo, take a break. don’t want paps to walk in here and find you,” he winks, “ _pasta_ -way.”

Frisk splutters on her tears, “that’s not funny.”

Sans shrugs, “ya still laughed.” 

They both look toward the opening door. Papyrus is standing there with a plate of spaghetti. His smile is quick to disappear when he sees Frisk’s red, tear-stained face.

He glares at his brother, hysteria in his voice. “SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Sans plays casual, smiling at his brother. “whaddya mean, bro?”

Papyrus waves his hand at frisk. “THE HUMAN-FRISK IS CLEARLY UPSET, AND YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE HERE.”

“nah bro, they’re fine. see, kid?” He glances at Frisk, pointing with a thumb toward Papyrus, “ _pasta_ -way?”

Both do their best to hold it in, but their snickers turn into uncontrollable laughter, and Papyrus gives Sans a hard time about his inappropriate jokes before pulling a chair on the other side of the Frisk, offering her the spaghetti. She eats well while the brothers talk casually over here, and that’s when she notices the bandage wrapped thick around the foot she hurt.

“Who treated my ankle?” She asks, hand hovering with another mouthful of spaghetti.

“YOUR ANKLE WAS FIXED BY MY BROTHER - HE’S A VERY GOOD DOCTOR.” Papyrus says.

Sans waves him off. “nah, i know a thing or too. nothing too fancy for a _bone_ head like me.”

“BROTHER,” Papyrus says irritably.

“Thank you, Sans.” She says, flushing a bit. “It’s feeling, uh, much better…”

Sans smirks. “don’t sweat it, kid, just a pulled muscle.”

She finishes the food, thanking Papyrus as he takes it from her. Sans hums, pulling a square of chilled, wrapped plastic from his pocket.

“here.” He offers it to Frisk. “have this 15 minutes on, 15 minutes off. that should keep it _ice_ and cold.”

“SANS. REALLY?” Papyrus doesn’t look impressed.

“sorry, bro.” Sans says, chuckling. “the kid’s had it rough, we should probably let ‘em _sleet_.”

“SANS!” Papyrus yells. 

Frisk is quietly giggling.

Sans smiles, patting Frisk’s head. “we’ll let you rest before you have to sit through more of my puns, kiddo. just holler if you need anything. we’re not far, ok?”

Frisk nods. “Okay, Sans.”

Papyrus gives an embarrassed smile. “FORGIVE MY BROTHER, HUMAN-FRISK. GET BETTER SOON. WE WILL BE BACK TO CHECK ON YOU LATER.”

“Bye, Papyrus.” Frisk says.

The smile wanes, then slowly fades from her face as she stares at the closed door, and she wraps her free arm around her, feeling the dread creep in around her heart.

...

Sans is slouched back in a swivel chair, feet up on the console. Displayed on the screen ahead are video feeds of the security cameras in the prison. He’s paying particular attention to one up on the right section of the screen.

Undyne opens the door behind him, walking in. “Sans, how’s the little punk doing?”

Sans looks back at Undyne, hesitating. “uh… i guess you could say the kiddo’s having a bad time, without me.”

“Without you?” Undyne asks.

“sorry. bad joke.” Sans says, looking back up at the screens.

The feed from the medical wing shows a line of gurneys, one of them with a small Frisk curled up on her side, shaking.

“What’re they doing?” Undyne asks, squinting up at the monitor.

Sans holds down a button. Over the speakers, a quiet, continuous sobbing is heard. He pauses before releasing the button. 

Undyne grows concerned. “How long have they been like this?"

“‘bout a half-hour,” he says.

“Ugh, Sans! You’re supposed to tell me when behaviour like this shows up!”

“heh. sorry, bass.” Sans winks.

Undyne presses a hand to her face, growling to herself. She then turns away, opening the door.

“i don’t know if talking to them will help,” Sans says, eyes still on the screen.

“Well, I’m gonna try anyway. That’s what besties are for.” Undyne says before leaving, the door clicking shut behind her.

Sans sighs. He looks up at Frisk, still sobbing. His expression is a little pained.

“kiddo… why haven’t ya called for help?”

...

“Sans, wake up.”

Sans comes to with a start, not having realized he fell asleep at the console. He rubs the back of his head, sweating a bit under Undyne’s disapproving glare.

“heh, you’re lookin’ at me like i’m a person of into- _rest_ ,” he says, winking.

Undyne rolls her eyes, sighing. She slumps down in a chair beside him, her mouth pulled in a frown. He raises a bonebrow.

“how did it go?”

“Awful! That little punk refused to open up about why they’re so upset! Ugh, I’m so frustrated—I just want to help them. And they won't let me! NYAAAAAHH!”

“...that bad, huh.”

Undyne sighs. “... Yeah.”

Sans look up at the screen. “welp. on the bright side, ya got them to stop cryin’.”

“What?” Undyne quickly stands, squinting at the screen. “Oh my god, you’re right! Hah! I’m a great friend after all. I gotta tell Papyrus!”

Undyne runs from the room, yelling Papyrus’ name.

Sans grins, then turns back to the screen. Frisk is sitting up on the gurney, drying her eyes on a sleeve. The faintest smile crosses her face.


End file.
